Familiar of Justice
by MightierThanTheSword16
Summary: Nightwing, a mourning hero fed up with living in someone's shadow. Louise, a mage who can't overcome her own magical ineptitude. Will they learn to get along? Will they be able to stop the evil that now threatens the land? Could I have come up with a more original summary? these are all legitimate questions.
1. Chapter 1: Zero Meets Hero

Two worlds are about to collide. One is a world of heroism and villainy, the other of magic and nobility. One is home to a hero fed up with living in someone's shadow, the other home to a mage who is no stranger to failure. As luck would have it, a being of pure chaos threatens to plunge both worlds into ruin. Hopefully the hero and the mage can cooperate long enough to stop it.

* * *

 _JLA Watchtower:_

"Business as usual," stated a young man as he walked out of a room. This young man was dressed in a black armored bodysuit with a blue bird logo on the chest. He had black hair and a handsome face covered up by a black domino mask. This man was Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing. Nightwing roamed through the halls of the space fortress known as the Watchtower, HQ to the world's mightiest team of superheroes, the Justice League. The League, as well as Nightwing's own team of young superheroes, had just finished saving the Earth from yet another world threatening event. This particular brush with Armageddon was courtesy of alien invaders known as the Reach. While the apocalypse was averted, a good friend of Nightwing's was lost. The young hero had also relinquished leadership of the team to its former leader, Aqualad. Part of him was a bit reluctant to give up leadership after just one year, especially since Aqualad had told him that he was born to lead the team on multiple occasions. but Nightwing couldn't lead the team while still in mourning. This particular friend, along with him and Aqualad, were the founding members of his team of young heroes. To go on without him just didn't seem right. As he made his way through the halls of the Watchtower, he couldn't shake the uneasiness in his heart. Clearly he never thought that giving up team leadership was going to be this hard. He could feel his heart being strangled as he entered the teleporter room. His eyes burned as he did his best to hold back tears. "Damn it!" He yelled as he punched a wall in frustration. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. After all, giving up the leader spot was his idea. So why did he feel so… torn up? _I need some air,_ he thought to himself. The hero then set the teleporter coordinates for the Batcave (secret lair of his mentor, Batman). Just as he was about to push "enter", a swirling green vortex appeared to his left. Nightwing was sure that this wasn't the teleporter's doing. He examined the portal for a few minutes. The young hero held out his arm and a holographic screen materialized above it. The screen showed that the vortex didn't seem to give off any zeta radiation. Zeta-beams were the standard method of teleportation for both the League and the Team, meaning that this vortex wasn't a result of a faulty teleporter. In fact, as Dick examined the portal more, he found that it's energy signature was more arcane in nature. He then decided to try touching the mysterious portal. This turned out to be a huge mistake. Before the hero could regret what he just did, the portal started swirling faster and began to suck him in with tremendous force. In vain he tried to run in the opposite direction. Realizing that his efforts to run were fruitless, and still not knowing where this vortex lead, Nightwing pulled out his grappling hook and it latched onto another teleporter console. He hung there for 30 seconds, racking his brain for any way to get out of this. Unfortunately the pull of the portal was strong enough to unlatch the grappling hook. "Crap," Nightwing said to himself. The young hero screamed as he was forcibly pulled into the unknown.

* * *

 _Tristain Academy of Magic:_

The sun rose over a large castle-like building. The bright rays drove themselves through the window of a young girl's bedroom. The aforementioned girl was one of a very short stature. This combined with her petite figure and long pink hair gave her the appearance of a small child. Her inhumanly long name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Louise was a second year student at the Tristain Academy of Magic. While she was constantly surrounded by peers of noticeable magical might, Louise herself was not so mystically inclined. In fact, every single time she tried to cast a spell, it would literally blow up in her face. A fact that was made very clear the previous day when she blew up her alchemy classroom. Louise nervously got dressed in her school uniform (A white dress shirt, a black skirt, and a black cloak tied with a pentagram inscribed pendant). Her tiny hands couldn't stop shaking at the thought of facing today's event, even when brushing her pink locks. Today was the day of the familiar summoning ritual, where every second year student must summon a magic creature that will aid them for the rest of their lives. Louise had made the mistake of bragging to her rival, a buxom, dark skinned redhead named Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst (yes her name is seriously that long), that she would summon a familiar that was beautiful, wise, powerful, and just divine in every aspect. The small mage also made the mistake of bragging about how well she knew the summoning spell. Although she liked to pretend otherwise, she was very aware of her own magical ineptitude. The thought of ditching the ceremony crossed her mind several times since she woke up. But this was something she had to do, and not showing up would make her look even worse than if she ended up failing. After all, the worst thing that could happen was a familiar not showing up. Or she could cause an explosion that ends up destroying the whole school, but the young mage did not want to dwell on any worst case scenarios. Louise then headed out to the campus' main courtyard. She arrived right in the middle of the ceremony, just after about half of her classmates had already summoned their familiars. The summoned creatures she did show up in time to see included a tiny frog, a small dragon, and a large mole. The summoned creature that stood out the most to her was the one summoned by Kirche. It was a large red lizard with a flaming tail about the same size as a large dog. This creature was most commonly referred to as a salamander. "If you don't mind my saying you've summoned quite the familiar there, haven't you Miss Zerbst," A balding instructor named Jean Colbert told the busty mage.

"Thank you Mr. Colbert," Kirche responded, "It fits my codename perfectly, Kirche the Fever." If Louise's fists were clenched any tighter, she'd break her wand.

"Alright then has everyone had their turn?" Mr. Colbert asked the crowd.

"No, not quite," Kirche answered, "Miss Vallière hasn't done it." The redhead turned her head towards the petite mage. It was quite clear to Louise that she'd just reached the point of no return. It was sink or swim time and she prayed to whatever god was listening that she would swim. The crowd of students gave Louise a generous space, just in case she blew herself up… again. Pretty much all of them were making comments about what kind of familiar Louise would summon, or if she would summon one at all. "With all your boasting you should be able to summon up something more amazing than this, right Louise?" Kirche mocked as she petted her new familiar.

"But of course," Louise responded while she silently prayed for her spell to work. The pink haired mage took a deep breath, closed her eyes, held out her wand, and began to cast her spell. "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe," She began while trying to ignore some giggling students, "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!" Unsurprisingly there was a huge explosion. The entire courtyard was coated in a thick layer of dust and smoke that blocked everyone's vision. When the haze cleared, something unusual revealed itself. In front of Louise there was something, or rather someone, laying on the ground. It looked like a young man in his late teens. He was dressed in a black bodysuit covered with bits of what was assumed to be leather armor. The strangest part of his appearance had to be his mask and the blue bird logo on his chest. One thing was clear about him, he was indeed human.

"Wait is that a human?" a blonde girl named Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency (God what is up with these names) questioned to no one in particular.

"Well I guess this isn't surprising," Kirche interjected, "After all who but Louise the Zero could screw this up so badly that she summoned a peasant boy." the redhead and several other students laughed audibly. Louise growled at all of them. She hated that nickname, she only got it because she had a 0% success rate with her spells. The young mage continued to direct her silent rage at her fellow students. But little did she realize that while she was busy growling, her new familiar regained consciousness.

* * *

 _Tristain Academy of Magic Courtyard:_

 _Oh my aching everything,_ Dick thought as he struggled to sit up. The young hero then opened his eyes and found himself being stared down by several dozen school children. After a quick scan of his surroundings, Nightwing could see that he was in the courtyard of some kind of castle. The student closest to him was a small girl with pink hair. He wanted to ask the crowd where he was but he soon realized that they were speaking, well he wasn't sure what they were speaking but he knew that it wasn't English. The people that gathered around him appeared to be distracted, so Nightwing thought that this would be the perfect moment to make his escape. As he began crawling away, he felt something tugging at his belt. It turned out to be the the pink haired girl from earlier. He still had no idea what she was saying but she appeared to be very upset. The girl said something to a nearby balding adult and he responded with something else that Dick couldn't understand. _Where are subtitles when you need them?_ The hero thought to himself. He was suddenly turned around, and found himself face to face with the pink haired girl. Now that he had a better look at her face, Nightwing could see that she was actually pretty cute. However, she only looked that way because she was clearly still a child. A child that was moving her face closer and closer to his. Cold sweat began to leak out of every pore on his body. "Wait what are you doing?" Nightwing asked the girl as she muttered something to herself. Before he had any time to properly analyze the situation, The pink haired girl kissed him on the lips. He could practically hear the police sirens. Once the girl pulled away, Nightwing felt something strange. His entire body began to heat up, to the point where he felt like he was on fire. Something under his left glove began to glow. Removing the glove revealed what looked like magic runes on the back of his hand. After thirty seconds of agonizing pain, the hero finally lost consciousness... again. He woke up on a bed of straw. Standing over him was the pink haired girl that kissed him. Looking around he saw a vanity, a bed, and a dresser. "So I'm guessing this is your room?" He asked the girl. She acted like she didn't understand him, "Ok look I want to know who you are, where I am, and how I can get home." The girl then turned away from him, "Are you even listening to me?" The only response he got was her throwing her clothes at him. He suddenly found his face buried in a dress shirt and pleated skirt. Removing the clothes from his face revealed the pink haired girl wearing some rather provocative sleepwear. The aforementioned sleepwear consisted of a see-through nightshirt and some rather lacy underwear. _Oh god the sirens are getting louder!_ He thought to himself. The girl kept talking despite the fact that she should've figured out by now that he couldn't understand her. And for whatever reason _she_ was the one getting annoyed. Of course Nightwing knew that she probably couldn't understand him either, but he had to try something to get her to realize that he wanted to go home. When he removed the uniform from his face he found the girl pointing her wand at him. The girl then muttered something and the entire room was engulfed in smoke. Dick felt himself being knocked back into the wall. Thankfully it wasn't enough to knock him out for the third time that day.

"That was strange," he heard a female voice say. The young hero sprang to his feet and stared down the small girl.

"Are you completely insane?" he screamed, "You could've killed me!"

"When you spoke I understood," the girl stated in a surprised tone.

"Wait you can understand me now?" Nightwing asked. The girl nodded

"Try saying something else," she ordered him.

"So you've finally learned how to speak english."

"I don't believe it, that was supposed to be a spell of silence," the girl sighed, "Failed again." she lifted her head, "You what's your name?"

"Di…" Dick stopped himself. He wasn't sure where he was, but he still needed to protect his secret identity. "Nightwing," he stated, "My name is Nightwing."

"What kind of name is Nightwing?" the girl questioned.

"It's my kind of name." the hero responded, "Now I think I have a right to know why I was brought here."

"I summoned you of course when I performed my summoning ritual," the girl pompously stated, "You're my familiar, see."

"You're going to have to elaborate," Nightwing requested. The girl reluctantly decided to fill the hero in. Apparently she was a sophomore at the Tristain Academy of Magic, located in the country of Tristain in the continent of Halkeginia. This school dedicated itself to instructing young mages in the mystic arts. The sophomores at this school also must perform a summoning ceremony where they get a familiar. _Sort of like Harry Potter meets Pokemon,_ Dick thought to himself. "And what did you say your name was again?" he asked the mage student.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," she answered.

"You didn't have to use your full name, just Louse Vallière would've been fine," Nightwing chimed in.

"Well at least I'm using my real name!"

"Touché."

"And I will not allow a familiar to take such an informal tone with me," Louise rested her hands on her hips.

"Yeah fine whatever," Nightwing didn't really care about being formal at this point. Louise sighed again.

"Why did my familiar have to be a peasant boy?" she complained, "I wanted something cool like a dragon or a griffon." The young mage then started a prolonged growl. Nightwing thought that this was the perfect time to make his escape. He ran down a spiral staircase two steps at a time. Of course he was no stranger to magic (after all, he did date magic hero Zatanna), but he was fairly certain that there was no continent by the name of Halkeginia. Either this Louise girl was crazy or he was in some sort of alternate dimension. Dick decided on the former and just kept running. When he came to the bottom of the steps, he looked through the doorway to see two more students dressed in similar clothes to Louise. One was a teenage boy with blonde hair holding a rose, the other was a younger girl in a brown cloak with brown hair. The two were having a conversation about baking or something, Dick wasn't' really paying attention. He did pick up the boy say something like,

"Oh Katie, don't you know by now that I would never lie to you?"

"Oh Lord Guiche." the girl said with a love struck look in her eye.

"Gag me," Dick muttered under his breath.

"There is nothing hidden behind my feelings for you," the boy (who Dick assumed to be named Guiche) said in a flirty tone. He was able to tear his gaze away from the girl and towards the young man in a black bodysuit crawling next to him. "It's that peasant boy that Louise summoned," he said.

"I remember," the girl, Katie chimed in, "It caused quite a ruckus among the first-year students too."

"Crap," Nightwing thought out loud. The hero then reached into his belt and threw down a smoke pellet. As smoke enveloped the hallway, Nightwing ran as fast as he could to where he assumed the exit was. He eventually found sed exit just past a fountain where two more students sat. One was a busty girl with dark skin and red hair while the other was an older boy in a purple cloak. He didn't really care what they were talking about, and ran past them on his was to the exit. The young hero burst through the door and jumped over the outside stairs. He started running across the moonlit courtyard. He must've been out longer than he thought. Unfortunately for Nightwing, he didn't make it to the front gates. Instead he somehow started gaining altitude. He didn't know what was keeping him suspended 20 feet above solid ground, and he really didn't care either. "Hey, put me down!" Dick screamed.

"Oh would you calm down," stated the voice of that Guiche guy from the hallway, "This is the second time I had to keep you afloat." Nightwing soon found himself being tossed from left to right, and he could tell that that blonde prick was toying with him. It was around that time that the hero got a good look at the sky and saw that there were two moons. Last time he checked, Earth only had one moon. Clearly his "crazy" theory had been disproven. It had become clear to him that he wasn't in Happy Harbor anymore. Nightwing screamed at the heavens in frustration upon the sudden realization that home was a lot further than he thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if this chapter seems kinda short. What I want to do is write one chapter per episode of the anime, and not a lot happens in the first episode. So review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Who needs Power?

Review Responses:

Yui-kun23: Nightwing will be getting an unwanted harem in this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to ship old Dick with anyone, but if I do end up doing that, it won't be with Louise. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to fall for someone who constantly abuses him.

Guest: Thanks for the advice, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

DMCSSJDemonDante: Wow dude that's quite a story idea you got there. I'm sorry to say that I'm probably not going to write it, but if I'm ever stuck for an idea I'll consider it. The two big issues I have with your proposal are the fact that I haven't really seen DB Super (I'm still on the Android Saga of DBZ Kai) and the fact that I'm not exactly comfortable writing the sexual content you mentioned. It's still an interesting idea that I might use later though, or not, I really don't know.

* * *

 _Louise's Room:_

 _How the hell do I get myself into these messes._ the superhero, Nightwing (aka Dick Grayson) thought to himself. Now this was far from the first time that he thought this very same thing, but this time was special. He started this day mourning over the death of an old friend. Things didn't get much better when he was inexplicably whisked away to a castle inhabited by wizard kids, forcibly kissed by some underage girl, nearly died of heat stroke, and told that he was supposed to be some sort of pet. In the wake of processing all of this information, he found himself sitting on the floor of a girl's bedroom being stared down by the aforementioned underage girl. As if to add insult to injury, the girl found it necessary to put a chain around his neck. Nothing was going his way today at all.

"So where are you from again?" the pink haired girl, Louise asked him.

"I've told you this already," Nightwing impatiently retorted, "I'm from Gotham City, in the United States of America, on a planet called Earth."

"Well I don't believe it," Louise stated with her arms crossed, "I don't believe that such a world exists."

"Look this isn't exactly easy for me to process either kid. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now."

"Well you can't."

"And why the hell not?" the hero's only answer was Louise throwing her cloak at him.

"No matter who it is or where it comes from," Louise said while unbuttoning her shirt, "The contract is absolute" She then removed her skirt, leaving her dressed in a transparent gown and lacy unmentionables. Nightwing instinctively covered his eyes.

"Will you stop stripping in front of me!" he shouted, "Why the hell are you getting naked?"

"What do you mean?" Louise innocently asked, "I'm merely undressing so I can go to bed." the girl snapped her fingers and a candle behind the hero went out. Louise then undid the straps on the nightgown and it slid down to the floor. Nightwing shut his eyes even tighter.

"It is disturbing how someone your age is so willing to get naked in front of a guy."

"A guy? You're nothing more than a mere familiar."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" the hero suddenly felt something else hit his head. He opened one eye just enough to see that it was Louise's panties. He screamed in shock. Thankfully, Louise slipped into a less transparent nightgown with long sleeves and began to crawl into bed.

"By the way, I want you to wash those for me," Louise calmly said as she laid down. Dick could feel the anger inside of him boiling over. He stormed over to Louise's bed and ripped the blanket off of her. He didn't care if she was mad or not. He was pissed off and this conversation was not over. "How dare you?" Louise shouted at him.

"Listen kid, I've just been removed from my home against my will literally hours after my best friend's death. The last thing I need today is to be bossed around by some spoiled child who think's I'm her pet!" Louise took back the blanket while wearing her own anger on her sleeve.

"You insolent dog!" she yelled, "I'll have you know that I'm not a child. I'm 16 years old."

"Wait you're what?" Nightwing responded, "You look like you're only 12."

"Well I'm not. I am 16 years old."

"Well I'm 19. That technically makes me your elder."

"It would if you weren't a mere familiar." Every muscle in Dick's body tensed up.

"Look, age isn't the main issue here. If you expect me to do anything for you, then you need to start showing me some respect!"

"I don't need to show you anything! Cleaning, laundry, errands, those are all the things expected from a familiar. Now run along and get started on my laundry. Be sure to have a change of clothes ready for me when I wake up. And if you manage to do that without any further outbursts, I promise to feed you tomorrow." Nightwing couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Feed him"? Does that mean that food is his reward? The hero had reached his breaking point, he needed to get out of there before he ended up murdering something.

"You know what, that's it! I don't have to take this kind of abuse!" Dick shouted. He then held out his right index finger and a lockpick emerged from his glove. He then stuck it in the lock of the collar that was around his neck and was able to free himself in mere seconds. "Come and find me when you learn how to treat people like actual people." He then stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. The whole room shook. Louise decided that she was too tired to argue with him further. She resolved to discipline him in the morning. Meanwhile, Nightwing was a bit at war with himself. Sure he was happy to be away from that spoiled brat, but in his rage he forgot something important; he had nowhere to go. The past few hours had proved that wherever Dick was, he wasn't' in his home dimension. Many scientists back home had theorized about the possibility of alternate dimensions, but he never thought that he'd ever go to one. The hero wandered aimlessly around the halls of the Tristain Academy of Magic, trying to find somewhere where he could spend the night. The day's excitement really did a number on him. He eventually found a bench near the indoor fountain by the school's front gate. The girl he saw earlier had unsurprisingly left, which was fine by him. If the rest of the students were half as spoiled rotten as Louise, then he really didn't want to deal with any of them. His patience for the day had run thin. He got himself as comfortable as he could on the wooden bench and eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _Foyer:_

"Hey! Wake up!" Louise shouted at the sleeping hero. Nightwing reluctantly obeyed his "new master's" orders. It was not pleasant for him to wake up to Louise's high-pitched nagging. Louise herself was also in a sour mood. The one time her spell actually works and she ends up summoning an uncooperative familiar. She couldn't fathom why this "Nightwing" couldn't follow basic commands without arguing. It was degrading for a noblewoman such as herself to dress herself in the morning when she has a perfectly capable familiar.

"What do you want Louise?" Nightwing asked while re-adjusting his mask.

"Shut up and come with me, it's time for breakfast." Louise coldly stated.

"Oh you're feeding me, what have I done to deserve this?" the hero sarcastically responded.

"Don't you get sarcastic with me, familiar. Now follow me." The two then made their way through the halls of the main building of the school, with neither one's salt levels going down in the slightest. It was a tense silence before Louise spoke again. "I suppose I should apologize for last night." Nightwing was genuinely stunned. Even though he only knew this girl for a day, this seemed out of character for her. Maybe she wasn't as spoiled as he thought she was."After all," Louise continued, "that little incident proved that you are not capable of performing complex tasks yet. It seems that I will have to train you to do my laundry." Scratch that, she was every bit as spoiled as he thought she was.

"Ok Louise," Nightwing said, "In case my opposable thumbs and lack of fur didn't make it obvious enough, allow me to clarify that I am a human! I'm not some kind of pet."

"I can't understand why you don't realize the position you are in," Louise stopped and looked up into Nightwing's eyes as sternly as possible, poking the bird logo on his chest for emphasis. "You are my familiar, I am your master, and you will obey me. Understand?" Her attempts of being threatening were ineffectual to say the least.

"You can't see it because of my mask, but I'm rolling my eyes," the hero stated smugly.

"Stop that!" Louise rebutted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop not taking me seriously! You are supposed to fear and respect me!"

"Listen kid, I've seen clowns scarier than you. And let me make this next part clear; back home if you don't show respect, you don't get respect." To Louise, her new familiar's logic seemed beyond the point of ass-backwards. She was nobility, that automatically meant that she was respected by the lower class no matter how old they were. It became clear to the small mage that this "Nightwing" was highly undisciplined, much like a wild dog. And just like a dog, she needed to punish his insubordination…. Later. Right now, she was too hungry to wield her riding crop. The two walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in silence. Louise's familiar opened the large double doors and drank in what he saw. The dining hall was vast, about as big as the Batcave's trophy room. It was filled with intricately carved wooden tables and chairs with fancy cushions. The food laid out in front of the seats seemed more appropriate for Thanksgiving dinner, not for breakfast on some random Tuesday. The hero couldn't help but think that he was in Hogwarts, and half expected to run into a nearly headless ghost. Louise lead him to her usual seat and gestured at him to pull out her chair. The pink haired mage couldn't help but overhear other students commenting on her new familiar. Several female voices stated how handsome he was even with the mask, and Louise swears that she saw one first-year staring at his rear end. The familiar in question sat down in the seat to Louise's right. Just before he could take a bite out of anything in front of him, Louise shot him a very annoyed glare and pointed at the ground. Nightwing looked down to see a small plate with a piece of bread on it. The hero looked back up and gave her a puzzled look.

"Only nobility are allowed to sit here," the mage said, "You, peasant sit down there."

"You have got to be kidding me," the hero responded, "I'm not eating off the floor!" Again this familiar had disobeyed his master's orders. For the second time since she met him, Louise could feel the anger inside of her boiling over. She already was the laughing stock of the entire school, she did not need to be talked down to by a peasant familiar. This was the young mage's only chance to stand above someone and she wasn't going to let this commoner ruin it. _Who does he think he is?_ she thought to herself, _I am a noble, he is just a familiar, and a peasant at that. Where does he get off disobeying me, hiding his real name from me, and even wearing that stupid mask. Does he seriously think I'm not worthy of seeing a commoner's face?_ Louise's vision started to turn red as she stood up. She hoped that this would allow her to look down on him, but she found herself at his eye level. Regardless she spoke clearly and without hesitation.

"I said that this table is for nobles only!" She shouted in his face, "So get on the floor where you belong, pesant! And for the love of God, TAKE OFF THAT STUPID MASK!" Louise then drove her hand towards her familiar's domino mask. But something unexpected happened when she grabbed the edge of it. A huge surge of electricity ran up the mage's hand, causing her to recoil in pain. There were several audible gasps followed by hushed giggles.

"Yeah my mask shocks anyone besides me who tries to remove it. Pretty neat huh?" Nightwing said with a jovial smile.

"GET OUT!" Louise screamed. The familiar simply stood up and walked out of the dining hall, but not before he took some pieces of food with him.

* * *

 _Courtyard:_

"Goddamn spoiled brat," Dick thought out loud as he finished his breakfast. Unsurprisingly, he was still steamed. All he wanted was a decent meal to help calm his nerves, but he was metaphorically cock-blocked from that too. Attempting to unmask him didn't help quell his anger either. The hero found himself laying on his back in the courtyard watching the clouds go by. A light breeze was blowing into his face. The smell of grass combined with this tranquil scene finally allowed him to reach something resembling calm. Several deep breaths passed before he saw a cloud that looked like a bat. His mind was transported to Gotham City. He remembered all of the adventures he had with his mentor, Batman. He remembered how he was taught not only how to fight, but how to be a true hero. He also remembered that he may never be able to see Gotham again. The possibility of never again laying eyes on the bat-signal, never again playing the role of big brother to Batman's new sidekick, and never again spending time with the team he helped found scared him. He never even got the chance to say good-bye. After the bat cloud, Nightwing soon heard the voices of several people. He sat up to see several tables with students seated at them. Every one of these kids wore a black cloak and were accompanied by some animal.

"Well if it isn't Louise's new familiar," a sultry female voice said. Dick turned to see a girl with dark skin, long red hair that hung over one eye, and a very large rack that she was making no effort to hide.

"Uh… hi," the hero said while slightly blushing, "If you don't mind, could you please not mention Louise, I'm trying to lower my blood pressure." Nightwing then looked down to see a red lizard the size of a large dog with the tip of it's tail on fire. The young hero screamed when he saw this baby charizard.

"What's the matter?" the redhead asked, "Never seen a salamander before?"

"Whatever that Godzilla spawn is, it's not a salamander! Could you keep that thing on a leash, please." Dick retorted. The redhead chuckled.

"By the way my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." Nightwing wondered if everyone in this world had such inhumanly long names.

"My name's Nightwing."

"And people say my name's exotic."

"By the way Kirche, what's with all the people out here?"

"Oh, the second-years have the day off today to bond with their newly summoned familiars."

"Yeah that's not happening with me." Nightwing's mind drifted to the incident in the dining hall. Oddly enough part of him felt a little sorry for the little girl. Sure she's done nothing but act like a spoiled bitch to him, but he hasn't exactly been nice to her either. Maybe the two just got off on the wrong foot and needed to start over. After all, if he was going to be stuck in this world, he might as well try to get along with the people here.

"Step away from my familiar Zerbst!" Louise's shrill voice called out. The pink haired mage stormed up to the both of them. She then locked her eyes with Kirche's and the two entered into a very angry staring contest.

"You know," Kirche finally said, "I think you just grabbed some nearby peasant and pretended to summon him. You covered up your lie well with that explosion."

"That's not true, I performed a proper summon. This guy just showed up." Louise snapped back.

"Well a disobedient familiar like him is perfect for Louise the Zero." Kirche walked off laughing audibly. Louise began shaking her fist in rage.

"What is her major malfunction?" she said before turning to Nightwing, "Don't just stand there like an idiot, bring me tea!" She stormed off leaving Nightwing to attempt to quell his own rage. Regrettably, he wandered aimlessly around the courtyard looking for Louise's tea. That is until he was spooked by a floating eyeball creature. The hero stumbled back into someone else and he could see a piece of cake fall onto the grass.

"I'm sorry," Dick said.

"No it's fine, really." a female voice said. The two of them reached for the cake and accidentally touched hands. One brief apology later, they were successfully able to save the cake. Nightwing took this opportunity to examine the girl he bumped into. She was a teenage maid with black hair and grey eyes. She actually was pretty cute all things considered. "Tell me," the maid said, "Are you the familiar that was summoned by Miss Vallière?"

"Yes I am, unfortunately," Nightwing answered while scratching the back of his head, "I'm surprised you heard of me."

"Are you kidding, you're all anyone's been talking about. A peasant getting summoned as a familiar." the maid pointed out, her eyes practically lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah I don't really like being labeled a peasant. Why do people keep calling me that anyway." Nightwing thought back to his life before this incident. Sure he came from circus folk, but he was adopted by a billionaire. That made him the exact opposite of a peasant (at least by Gotham standards).

"Those who can use magic are nobility, while those who can't are peasants." the maid girl explained. Nightwing again thought back to his homeworld. He wasn't exactly clear about the intricacies of magic, but he was fairly certain that heroes like Zatanna and Doctor Fate weren't of noble blood. Then again, a different world may have different rules.

"I see," he said, "So are you a mage?"

"Oh no," said the maid, "My name is Siesta, and I have the honor and privilege of serving the nobility." She gave the hero a pleased smile.

"Privilege being a relative term," Dick muttered under his breath. "Anyway, you can call me Nightwing. It's nice to meet you."

"That's a rather strange name." A puzzled look shot across Siesta's face.

"Excuse me!" a pompous voice called out, "Can you hurry up with my cake!" The hero and the maid looked over to see two people sitting at a nearby table. The students were of opposite genders and both had blonde hair. The girl's hair was styled into long ringlet curls. The boy on the other hand had short curly hair. Nightwing recognized him instantly as the son-of-a-bitch who toyed with him when he made his escape last night. Nightwing decided to seize this opportunity and offered to take him the cake.

"Really I can do it myself," Siesta protested.

"Don't worry it's fine. Besides…" Nightwing reassured her before making his way towards the two blondes, "...Daddy needs to express some rage." As the hero got closer, he could see that each student was accompanied by some sort of animal (Dick guessed that they were their familiars). The girl was cradling a small orange frog in her palm, while the boy had some sort of large mole-esque creature sprawled across his lap. The hero placed the cake on the table and was not surprised when he didn't get a "thank you".

"Good," the blonde boy said, "Now go and fetch us some more tea." The boy turned back to the girl and continued talking. "You know Montmorency, your familiar is quite cute, just like you."

"Oh thank you Guiche, but you're just saying that." the girl, Montmorency responded.

"I assure you that your beauty is unparalleled at this academy," Guiche retorted in a swave manor.

"Oh really, because I've been hearing rumors that you've been seeing some first-year student." Guiche showed some signs of panic.

"That's ridiculous, there's absolutely nothing hidden behind…"

"Behind my feelings for you. That's how that line goes right?" Nightwing interrupted. The couple at the table sat confused for a moment. "I think I understand this now, the cloak colors are different for each grade. I guess that means that last night's girl with the brown cape was a freshman." Being adopted by the world's greatest detective does have it's advantages.

"Why don't you shut up and get back to work, waiter." Guiche snapped back.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm not a waiter," answered Nightwing. Guiche recognized that mask and bird logo instantly.

"Guiche, what is he talking about?" Montmorency asked. Guiche desperately tried to save his skin, and his excuses worked. Or at least they would have, if Nightwing hadn't seen last night's freshman girl.

"Hey," the hero called out, "If you're looking for Guiche, he's with that blonde girl over there." The brown haired freshman excitedly ran over to Guiche and Montmorency, offering Guiche a homemade soufflé. Nightwing was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he was close enough to see the ensuing catfight. There was a lot of back and forth between the three of them, and it was pretty obvious that the girls figured out that Guiche cheated on the both of them. Montmorency ended the argument with a slap to Guiche's face. Both girls stormed off leaving their shared boyfriend on the ground surrounded by a laughing audience. Dick leaned against a table wearing a triumphant smile on his face.

"You!" the blonde mage yelled at the smirking hero.

"Me," Nightwing retorted.

"It seems to me that you do not know how to properly treat nobility." Guiche continued.

"It seems to me that you do not realize that I don't give a shit,"

"Oh do tell…" The blonde playboy's face soon contorted into a sinister grin.

* * *

 _Front Steps:_

There was a tranquil silence that blanketed the front entrance to the academy. A silence that was broken by the whiny voice of a petite, pink haired mage. "I can't believe you!" Louise screamed at her familiar who was sitting on the stairs, "How dare you challenge Guiche to a duel without my permission?"

"Ok, first; he was the one who challenged me," answered Nightwing, "And second; since when do I need your permission to do anything?" After Guiche was utterly humiliated, he thought the only way to regain his honor was to defeat the highly trained, highly skilled superhero in single combat. So many bad ideas in so little time. Louise found him shortly after he accepted the challenge and dragged him to a place where they could talk in private. Dick had seen Louise steamed before, but this was a whole new strain of anger. Louise took several deep breaths, and eventually calmed down enough to formulate a plan.

"Alright, you're coming with me," she told him, "We need to find Guiche and apologize. Maybe he might still forgive you."

"I don't see any reason to apologize," the hero familiar snapped back.

"You really don't understand anything do you? Peasants never win against nobility. You'll be lucky to walk away with just a few minor wounds!"

"So let me get this straight; you're saying that since this Guiche knows how to use magic and I don't, that I'm hopelessly outmatched and should just give up. Is that right?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I've been outmatched all my life and I still always come out on top." Louise couldn't believe what he was saying. He actually sounded like he thought he could win. He was a powerless peasant, even she could beat him in a fight.

"Listen to me Nightwing," Louise stated sternly, "You are forbidden from fighting Guiche. Do you understand me?" Nightwing got up and stood over Louise's small body.

"No," he simply stated. The hero familiar then asked a random student for directions, and walked off towards his duel. Louise stood stunned for several minutes before running after him. She eventually caught up with him in the middle of a crowded square. Students from all grades gathered in a large circle around the two combatants. At one end of the circle was the blonde playboy holding his rose shaped wand and wearing his signature pompous grin. In the opposite corner was Nightwing, and even through his mask Louise could sense his steely-eyed determination. _His overconfidence will eventually be his downfall._ she thought.

"I respect you for actually showing up," Guiche taunted.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Nightwing retorted.

"Wait!" shouted Louise. She ran into the circle and to Guiche's side. " Stop this right now! You know very well that duels are forbidden."

"Yes, but that only includes duels between two nobles, not a noble and a peasant." the playboy answered.

"That's only because something like this hasn't happened before." Louise said while looking down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I don't mean to make this personal Louise, but are you by any chance attracted to this familiar?"

"How dare you even suggest that! Any person with even a shred of decency wouldn't sit back and watch a familiar get torn to a million pieces!"

"Louise stay out of this!" Nightwing suddenly chimed in, "This isn't your fight. As for you Guiche, are you just going to stand there talking or are you going to make your move?"

"Very well. Let the duel begin." Guiche said as he waved his rose wand. A single petal floated down to the ground. The petal then began to glow and soon morphed into a female looking suit of armor wielding a spear. "My name is Guiche the Brass. Therefore a brass golem, specifically a valkyrie, will be your opponent."

"What's the matter Guiche? Too scared to fight me yourself?" said Nightwing confidently. The playboy ignored the chuckles of his classmates and commanded his minion to attack. The valkyrie pulled back it's fist, priming a hard punch aimed at the hero's stomach. Nightwing then backflipped out of the way of the punch to the point where it missed him entirely. This maneuver caused the crowd to gasp audibly. Nightwing then reached into his belt and threw a batarang at the valkyrie's head. A small light on the projectile blinked twice before it exploded. The headless torso fell like a mighty oak. Everyone stood with their jaws dropped. "Is that all you got Guiche? I've met plants who put up more of a fight than you." Guiche growled in anger. He then swung his wand furiously causing several more petals to drop and morph into identical valkyries. Nightwing was soon staring down the barrel of an entire army of living suits of armor.

"Stop this Nightwing!" Louise begged, "As your master I forbid you from fighting this duel."

"You are not my master Louise," Nightwing bluntly stated, "Stop telling me what to do."

"You may have gotten luck with one valkyrie, but you'll die against this many!"

"She's right you know," Guiche pointed out, "You are no match for my magic, peasant. So if you don't want to die, just say... that you're very sorry." Guiche gave another sinister smile.

"You know what, I have something to say to the both of you," Nightwing started, "You think that just because you have power and I don't, that I'm some kind of weakling. Is that it? Well my mentor always told me that I didn't need any fancy superpowers to stand on the same level as those who do. He proved it to everyone back home, and I'll prove it to everyone here!" Nightwing then reached into his belt and pulled out to metal rods, each about the length of a shortsword. Sparks ignited on the tips of those rods as the hero shouted, "Allow me to show you what I'm made of!" Guiche commanded his army to charge and they all obeyed. Three spears thrust themselves towards the hero's abdomen. Nightwing was able to block all three with his rods and then kicked the heads off of all three valkyries. Another valkyrie charged at him from behind, but he stabbed it with his left rod. A visible electric current ran through the armor and it soon fell to the ground. The hero used his right rod to disarm two more valkyries. He then implanted two batarangs into each of them, and kicked them into a crowd of more armors. The batarangs soon exploded, taking out several more armors in the process. Nightwing then put the non-electric ends of his rods together, forming a long staff. He then spun the staff around, matching every spear strike the valkyries threw at him. One long arcing swing of his staff opened a hole in the armors' ranks between him and Guiche. Nightwing then used his staff to vault himself up into the air, did a flip for dramatic effect, and then landed on top of the playboy holding his electrified staff to his neck.

"Who… what are you?" Guiche stammered. Nightwing responded by removing his mask for the first time since he arrived in Tristain. This act revealed his deep blue eyes to the entire crowd. Nightwing didn't care. It's not like these people recognized his secret identity anyway.

"My name is Dick Grayson," the unmasked hero said, "My parents died when I was just a child. I was adopted by a rich man who turned out to be one of my world's greatest heroes. He taught me many things while I was under his wing, but every bird has to leave the nest at some point. I clawed my way out of his shadow and became my own hero. Nightwing became my identity, a name I could use to finally stand eye to eye with my mentor. Let me make this perfectly clear, I will never live in anyone's shadow, not ever again!" The hero's speech caused several murmurs in the crowd. Louise for one was overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

"I… I give up!" a defeated Guiche yelled. The crowd was utterly shocked. Not only was this the first time a nobleman challenged a peasant to a duel, but the peasant won and with barely a scratch on him. Nightwing took apart his staff and put away his rods. Louise ran up to him, too shaken up to form a coherent sentence.

"Louise, calm down," Dick said, "Stay whelmed." The pink haired mage to a moment to wonder what "whelmed" meant before she regained her composure.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Well I do have a few bruises and I think some of those spears may have grazed me, but I've survived worse." It was at this point that Louise noticed that the runes on her familiar's left hand were glowing. When the glow died down, Dick began to lose consciousness. His legs failed to keep his body upright and he fell right on top of his master.

"Hey get off of me, you're really heavy you know!" the pink haired mage shouted.

* * *

 _Dark Hallway:_

It was the dead of night, and the whole world seemed to have drifted off to sleep. This gave a hooded woman the perfect opportunity to sneak around the academy. Practically every floorboard squeaked loudly, and the woman was pretty sure that they didn't squeak this much during the day. Regardless, She was able to make her way to the end of an old hallway. There she pressed a panel, causing a hole in the wall to open up. The woman made her way through the hole and down a set of dimly lit spiral stairs. At the very bottom there was a door with no doorknob. The woman pressed her hand against the door, there was a slight glow, and it opened automatically. The room beyond the door was even more dimly lit, having only a singular small candle. "About time you showed up," a shrill voice said. The woman looked to the voice's origin and saw a familiar silhouette. The figure had the appearance of a lanky young man but with what looked like devil horns growing out of his head. The woman couldn't help but feel intimidated while in this man's presence. She gulped hard, trying in vain to maintain her composure.

"I've come here to give you a progress report," replied the woman.

"Well don't keep me in suspense Fouquet," the figure uttered impatiently, "Did you or did you not find that 'staff of destruction'?" The woman, Fouquet could see the air quotes he was making around the words "staff of destruction". He always did that whenever they talked about it, and she could never figure out why.

"The staff of destruction is definitely being stored in the academy. As for where on campus it's being held, I still don't know." Fouquet admitted. A long silence followed. Although she couldn't see the man's face, she had a feeling that he was annoyed.

"So let me get this straight," the man began, "I've spent months tracking you down, and even more months making sure you didn't blow your cover as the headmaster's assistant, and you still don't have anything to show for it?"

"Sir, this is a lot more difficult than you think. Especially with the headmaster constantly trying to see my panties."

"I'll turn your panties into molten lava if you don't get off your lazy ass and find that damn thing!" The whole room shook. "Or should I remind you what happens to people who disappoint me." The man lifted up his hand, causing a fly that flew in between the two to contort into a shape that nature did not intend. The poor bug was still alive but it struggled to move its extremities. Fouquet wasn't sure if flies could cry, but if they could, this one would be. As if to add insult to injury, the fly then burst into flames. The fire cooked the fly to the point of near death. It was then that a cat jumped out of nowhere and swallowed the fly in one gulp. The cat jumped into the man's lap as Fouquet recovered from nearly having a heart attack. "Do I make myself clear, Fouquet?" the man asked as he stroked the cat's silhouette.

"As crystal sir," the frightened woman answered. Fouquet slowly exited the secret room, and could faintly hear her employer chuckling in sadistic glee.

* * *

Author's Note:

So that was chapter 2. If you're wondering about the thing with Nightwing's mask, well there's a simple explanation for that. In the comics, Batman has a buch of defense systems built into the batsuit to prevent unmasking, so why wouldn't he build the same kind of defenses into the suits of his sidekicks (or in this case former sidekicks). Also the thing about Nightwing's eskrima sticks combining into a staff, that was taken from the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Also I'm sorry if I made the mysterious figure too obvious, please don't spoil it in the reviews. Speaking of which, review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 5: Dick v Guiche Take 2

Author's Note:

OK so let me explain this. So when I finished writing chapter 2, I was in kind of a rush to post it. It was because of this that I posted the new chapter with a huge mistake in it. Now I wanted Nightwing to be unmasked in some way, but I couldn't really find a reason for him to do that naturally. It was pretty irresponsible for me to post that while it had something in it that I was uncomfortable with. Keep in mind that, at the time of writing this, I am still new to the whole fanfic thing. I'm not exactly sure what the proper protocol is for changing a chapter to fix a mistake is, so I decided to just rework the fight scene from chapter 2 and make it a sort of chapter 2.5. Please understand that when I first decided to write stories, I promised myself to always show at least some sort of respect to the source material and at least attempt to have the characters actually be in character, and there's only so much I can blame on emotional trauma over Wally's death. I just have too much respect for my work to allow this mistake to remain. I hope you all can understand my unusual course of action, and please let me know if there was a better way I could've handled it. So without further ado, I present Familiar of Justice Chapter 2.5...

* * *

 _Duel in the Square:_

Louise stood stunned for several minutes before running after her familiar. She eventually caught up with him in the middle of a crowded square. Students from all grades gathered in a large circle around the two combatants. At one end of the circle was the blonde playboy holding his rose shaped wand and wearing his signature pompous grin. In the opposite corner was Nightwing, and even through his mask Louise could sense his steely-eyed determination. _His overconfidence will eventually be his downfall._ she thought.

"I respect you for actually showing up," Guiche taunted.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Nightwing retorted.

"Wait!" shouted Louise. She ran into the circle and to Guiche's side. " Stop this right now! You know very well that duels are forbidden."

"Yes, but that only includes duels between two nobles, not a noble and a peasant." the playboy answered.

"That's only because something like this hasn't happened before." Louise said while looking down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I don't mean to make this personal Louise, but are you by any chance attracted to this familiar?"

"How dare you even suggest that! Any person with even a shred of decency wouldn't sit back and watch a familiar get torn to a million pieces!"

"Louise stay out of this!" Nightwing suddenly chimed in, "This isn't your fight. As for you Guiche, are you just going to stand there talking or are you going to make your move?"

"Very well. Let the duel begin." Guiche said as he waved his rose wand. A single petal floated down to the ground. The petal then began to glow and soon morphed into a female looking suit of armor wielding a spear. "My name is Guiche the Brass. Therefore a brass golem, specifically a valkyrie, will be your opponent."

"What's the matter Guiche? Too scared to fight me yourself?" said Nightwing confidently. The playboy ignored the chuckles of his classmates and commanded his minion to attack. The valkyrie pulled back it's fist, priming a hard punch aimed at the hero's stomach. Nightwing then backflipped out of the way of the punch to the point where it missed him entirely. This maneuver caused the crowd to gasp audibly. Nightwing then reached into his belt and threw a batarang at the valkyrie's head. A small light on the projectile blinked twice before it exploded. The headless torso fell like a mighty oak. Everyone stood with their jaws dropped. "Is that all you got Guiche? I've met plants who put up more of a fight than you." Guiche growled in anger. He then swung his wand furiously causing several more petals to drop and morph into identical valkyries. Nightwing was soon staring down the barrel of an entire army of living suits of armor.

"Stop this Nightwing!" Louise begged, "As your master I forbid you from fighting this duel."

"You are not my master Louise," Nightwing bluntly stated, "Stop telling me what to do."

"You may have gotten luck with one valkyrie, but you'll die against this many!"

"She's right you know," Guiche pointed out, "You are no match for my magic, peasant. So if you don't want to die, just say... that you're very sorry." Guiche gave another sinister smile.

"You know what, I have something to say to the both of you," Nightwing started, "You think that just because you have power and I don't, that I'm some kind of weakling. Is that it? Well my mentor always told me that I didn't need any fancy superpowers to stand on the same level as those who do. He proved it to everyone back home, and I'll prove it to everyone here!" Nightwing then reached into his belt and pulled out to metal rods, each about the length of a shortsword. Sparks ignited on the tips of those rods as the hero shouted, "Allow me to show you what I'm made of!" Guiche commanded his army to charge and they all obeyed. Three spears thrust themselves towards the hero's abdomen. Nightwing was able to block all three with his rods and then kicked the heads off of all three valkyries. Another valkyrie charged at him from behind, but he stabbed it with his left rod. A visible electric current ran through the armor and it soon fell to the ground. The hero used his right rod to disarm two more valkyries. He then implanted two batarangs into each of them, and kicked them into a crowd of more armors. The batarangs soon exploded, taking out several more armors in the process.

After the explosions died down, two more valkyries then punched him in the back of the head, causing him to stagger. Several more golems decided to seize this opportunity. About a dozen or so spearheads flung themselves at him. Nightwing was able to skillfully avoid most of them, but there were some that did hit their mark. Three spears grazed his legs while one cut his shoulder. Blood began to leak out from the rips in his suit. The hero then flipped out of the was as more armors charged at him. He then put the non-electric ends of his rods together, forming a long staff. He then spun the staff around, matching every spear strike the valkyries threw at him. Several downward spear strikes forced him into a crouching position. The hero struggled to break free. He then removed his left hand from his staff and reached towards his belt, but hesitated. He had already used three explosive batarangs, and he had no way of getting more. Dick thought hard, trying to decide if he was willing to dip into his limited supply of gadgets. Unfortunately he didn't have too much time to think, as several more spears thrusted themselves at him. Many of them made deep cuts on his body, causing more blood to leak out. One spearhead seemed to be aimed right between his eyes. He didn't have much room to move his head, but he was able to avoid a fatal blow. Unfortunately, the spear was able to hook the corner of his mask, pulling it off his face as the head drove itself into the dirt. Nightwing began to feel faint. He couldn't name a part of his body that wasn't bleeding profusely. Oddly enough the more anemic he felt, the brighter the runes on his left hand seemed to glow. He then decided that enough was enough and grabbed an explosive batarang and tossed it in front of him. The blast caused the circle of golems to break, and also blasted him several feet across the square. Nightwing then propped himself up using his staff, leaving his bloodied body and deep blue eyes on display for all to see. The hero could hear the comments about his eyes and reached for where his mask was. He looked around and saw the mask on the ground several feet away from him.

 _Bruce is gonna kill me,_ He thought. The remaining valkyries recovered from the explosion and regrouped in front of him. He stood there panting for a moment, his whole body aching from the cuts and blunt force trauma. _Why am I having such a hard time with this?_ He thought, _Not even Batman put me through this much punishment. Why am I so sluggish?_ The image of a young man in a yellow and red suit with a lightning bolt logo on his chest flashed in his mind. So this is what was distracting him. Dick did his best to push the image of his fallen friend out of his mind, he needed to focus on staying alive. His left hand clenched his staff tighter, the runes on the back of it glowing brighter than the Fourth of July. He willed his body to ready itself to fight. The golems then surrounded him each priming their spears. One long arcing swing of his staff opened a hole in the armors' ranks between him and Guiche. Nightwing then used his staff to vault himself up into the air, did a flip for dramatic effect, and then landed on top of the playboy holding his electrified staff to his neck. Blood dripped on the playboy's immaculate white shirt.

"Who… what are you?" Guiche stammared.

"I am a superhero," Nightwing stated, "I am someone who was trained from age nine to fight for truth and justice. Someone who for countless years was treated as nothing more than a sidekick. While I enjoyed my time under the Batman's wing, every bird has to leave the nest at some point. I became Nightwing so I could stand on the same level as my mentor and everyone else. I've spent too much time living in someone's shadow, to allow myself to be pushed around by spoiled brats like you!" The hero's speech caused several murmurs in the crowd. Louise for one was overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

"I… I give up!" a defeated Guiche yelled. The crowd was utterly shocked. Not only was this the first time a nobleman challenged a peasant to a duel, but the peasant won and with barely a scratch on him. Nightwing took apart his staff and put away his rods. Louise ran up to him, too shaken up to form a coherent sentence.

"Louise, calm down," Dick said, "Stay whelmed." The pink haired mage to a moment to wonder what "whelmed" meant before she regained her composure.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Well I do have a few bruises and I think some of those spears may have grazed me, but I've survived worse." The mage examined her familiar's body. His suit was practically painted red with his own blood, giving the impression that he suffered worse than a few grazes. It was at this point that Louise noticed that the runes on her familiar's left hand were glowing. When the glow died down, Dick began to lose consciousness. His legs failed to keep his body upright and he fell right on top of his master.

"Hey get off of me, you're really heavy you know!" the pink haired mage shouted.

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah I'm sorry for this retcon. The way this fight scene came together in the actual chapter has literally been bugging me for days. I was very unsatisfied with the scene and I wanted to fix it somehow. I know the website has the option of editing existing chapters, but I wasn't sure if doing that was, for lack of a better term, proper etiquette. What I aim to do is follow the events of the anime as closely as possible while still keeping the characters in character. I know that writing this might seem like a bit of an overreaction, but I didn't know how else to go about correcting my mistake. I'm just weird like that. I hope you understand, and be sure to review and let me know what you think (constructive criticism only please).


End file.
